This application requests support for the continuation of the Training Program Drugs of Abuse and Related Neuropeptides at Temple University which is currently in its 20th year. The purpose of the Drug Abuse Training Program is to provide a comprehensive training experience for pre- and postdoctoral fellows in the area of drug abuse and addiction. The program is multidisciplinary in nature with 20 participating faculty residing in the Departments of Pharmacology, Microbiology and Immunology, Neuroscience, Molecular Biology, Anatomy and Cell Biology, Pathology, Physiology, Psychology, and Pharmaceutical Sciences. Historically the strengths of our faculty have been in the areas of opioid pharmacology and neuroimmunopharmacology, and these strengths continue with our researchers making substantial contributions to these fields. More recently, our expertise has expanded to include strong programs in the pharmacology of psychostimulants, cannabinoids, nicotine and HIV infectivity. The laboratory approaches are state-of-the-art and range from molecular and cellular biology to behavioral analyses. Our current program supports eight predoctoral and four postdoctoral trainees and we are requesting continuation at this level. Our predoctoral trainees are exposed to a rigorous program of didactic and laboratory experiences. Postdoctoral trainees concentrate on research during their training but participate in seminars and courses related to the field of drug abuse and additiction. The Drug Abuse Training Program also provides a variety of career development activities for all trainees, such as manuscript writing, oral communication skills, grant preparation, teaching experience, attendance at national scientific meetings, laboratory management skills, and training in the responsible conduct of science. The goal of our program is to facilitate our trainees to become productive and independent researchers highly knowledgeable in research areas that will help solve problems related to drug abuse and addiction. This program provides a strongly interactive, dynamic, and supportive environment for trainees to develop into outstanding researchers. It serves as the focus for drug abuse training and research within the University and the surrounding area. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this Drug Abuse Training Program is to provide outstanding training experiences for doctoral Students and post-doctoral fellows in the area of drug abuse and addiction research. There is a need at the national level for well-trained competent basic science researchers in areas related to drug abuse, in order to discover new treatment and prevention strategies to combat addictive diseases and their consequences.